To See Your Smile
by EaglefootMoonflightVipertail
Summary: "...You would think Aominecchi would have feelings for Momoicchi, after growing up together." "Dumb, Ahomine! I hate you!" Whenever she would smile at Kuroko, he always wished he could trade with the shadow, so he would be on the receiving end of that smile. Aomine x Momoi. Includes GoM and an Omake at the end. Oneshot.


**To See Your Smile**

_'Right now, what is your expression? If only a glimpse, I want to see your face. Like yesterday the way your eyes shone. I want to see your face. Surely brimming over with smiles.'_

_-Nishiki, _

_Chapter 75, Pg. 4-5,_

_Kami-sama Hajimemashita_

"Aominecchi? Are you listening?"

"Huh? What were you saying?" The tanned ace looked over at the copycat, Kise.

Kise wiped his eyes like he was crying. "That's so mean, Aominecchi! You never listen!"

"Whatever..." Aomine muttered, his gaze drifting back in the direction he had been looking at.

The blond wondered what had gotten into the 'ace', looking in the same direction. He noticed Momoi clinging to Kuroko, in front of them. He then looked back to Aomine seeing a expression he had seen so many times in his model life.

Smiling to himself, Kise began to think up a plan. "Aominecchi...what are your feelings towards Momoicchi?"

Breaking out of his trance, Aomine turned to Kise quickly. "Eh? Feelings? We're just childhood friends." He stated bluntly.

Aomine wondered why Kise was grinning at his answer. "...You would think Aominecchi would have feelings for Momoicchi, after growing up together."

"Like I would have feelings for that ugly women." He said out loud on purpose, not even a second later a box was thrown at him.

"Dumb, Ahomine!" Momoi yelled at him.

"Ah...my pocky sticks..." Murasakibara mentioned, sadly, staring at the now broken box of pocky sticks on the ground.

"Ah! I'm sorry, Mur-kun. I didn't mean to. I'll buy you some more later." Momoi apologized to the giant.

"Alright, Sa-chin~." He said opening another bag of snacks.

But someone wasn't happy with that arrangement. "You don't have to do that, Satsuki. He has enough snacks already." Aomine said, disagreeing.

Momoi crossed her arms and pouted. "Your the one that made me throw it in the first place!" The childhood friends continued to bicker and walk towards their homes.

"Kise-kun."

The blond copycat turned to Kuroko standing there. "Eh? Where you here all this time, Kurokocchi?"

"Yes I was." He replied walking beside him. "Kise-kun, what did you say to Aomine-kun to make him act like that?"

Kise grinned. "I asked Aominecchi if he had feelings for Momoicchi, since he was staring at you, jealously."

Kuroko nodded. "Aomine-kun still hasn't realized his feelings though. He still thinks of them as brotherly feelings."

"Then we will make him realize it." Kise and Kuroko turned their heads to see Akashi and Midorima behind them.

"How do we do that, Aka-chin~?" Murasakibara said, joining the conversation.

Akashi stopped and just stared ahead at the bickering childhood friends. Everyone stopped also, wondering what the plan was. "If we play it right like a shogi game. We will get him to realize his feelings by tomorrow evening."

* * *

Kise went over the plan in his head. "I really don't think this will work..." He muttered to himself, stopping every second to sign something from his fans. "But, Akashicchi's plans do usually work." As he entered the classroom, he purposely let something drop from his pocket.

"Ah! A frog!" Momoi screamed out. "Get it away!"

Aomine picked up the frog and grinned. Kise had a bad feeling about this. "Oi Satsuki..." He dangled the slimy frog in front of her face, teasing her.

Backing away, she continued to scream. "Get that away, Dai-chan!" She slapped him, making his grip loosen on the frog. "I hate you!"

She stormed out of the classroom, leaving a confused and shocked Aomine behind. Kise looked around wondering where the frog went, he just couldn't leave it wandering around.

"Aomine-kun." Everybody who had been watching the event, now just realized that Kuroko had been standing there the whole time. "You should apologize to Momoi-san."

"Eh? Why would I..." Aomine trailed off as two emotionless eyes stared back at him. "Tetsu...um..." The eyes continued to stare at him, making him feel nervous.

"Ah! That's where you were~!" Kise cried out, picking up the frog from Kuroko's head. Humming cheerfully, he brought the frog over to the open window and let him outside. "Bye bye~."

All the girls squeal with hearts in their eyes, watching him. "Kise-kun~ is so nice~!"

Sighing, Aomine sat back in his seat. "I don't see why I should apologize. Besides it's payback for yesterday."

"That's no good, Aominecchi." Kise replied, shaking his head. "You shouldn't make girls cry."

"But-"

"Even if you are childhood friends."

Kuroko nodded, agreeing. "That's right, Aomine-kun. If you want to date a girl, you can't make them cry."

Aomine pouted. "Not you too, Testu...And who said I wanted to date Satsuki?"

"I didn't say anything about you wanting to date Momoi-san. I meant any girl you want, Aomine-kun." Kuroko said calmly.

"Eh?" The tan ace gave them a confused look. "That's weird..."

They both blinked at him in wonder. Before either of them could ask, the teacher came in, signaling class to start.

* * *

As usual Aomine fell asleep during the lesson. "Momoicchi is not back yet." Kise mentioned quietly.

"It's Aomine's fault for making her cry." Midorima replied, wearing cat ears as his lucky item today.

"Mido-chin~ I can't take you seriously in that~." Murasakibara said, munching on his snacks.

Kuroko ignored them all, listening and taking notes. "Ryota, Shintaro, Atsushi, and Daiki, you have double the practice today."

"Eh? What about Kurokocchi?"

Akashi glared at him with defiant red eyes. "You want to make that triple, Ryota?"

Kise just shook his head, finally shutting up for once.

* * *

"What did you bring today, Kurokocchi?" Kise asked, sitting up on the roof with Akashi, Aomine, Midorima, Murasakibara, and Kuroko.

Kuroko showed him the barely full bento box, filled with rice and another food item. "Ah? Is that all?"

"Yes, that is all." The shadow said putting the bento in his lap, preparing to eat it.

"Wait!" Kise place a few bento boxes in front of him. "You should at least eat more then that, your so frail after all, Kurokocchi!'"

Murasakibara picked one of the bento boxes, opening to see 'I love you' written in sauce. "Where did you get these, Ki-chin~?"

"From my fans...but I can't eat this much..." Kise replied, sighing.

"Hm? Where is Aomine-kun?" Kuroko asked, noticing the ace was missing.

They all looked around, Kuroko was right.

"Heh." Everyone looked at Akashi. "Looks like Daiki is finally realizing it."

* * *

An intimidating tanned ace walked down the hallways of Teiko Middle School. "Where is that pink haired brat." The reason he was now looking for his childhood friend, he did not know, all he knew is that he wanted to apologize, to...see her smile again.

"Oi." Two high schools girls jumped, peering up at Aomine. "Do you know where Satsuki is?" The girls shook their heads and walked off, frightened by him.

Everyone he looked at, walked away from him quickly, until he was in a deserted hallway. "What's with them?" He muttered, walking on to search for his friend.

Right before lunch ended, he finally found her, underneath one of the trees outside. Momoi laid in the grass, sleeping, with her pink hair sprayed everywhere. "Idiot..." Aomine sat against the tree, placing Momoi's head in his lap.

Even when the bell rang for class, he didn't move or wake her up. He noticed her red eyes from crying, crying about one little prank he did. Really, he didn't see any point in getting so emotional about it. And he did like seeing her cute pouting face. But...why did his heart hurt so much when she had said she hated him? She always said it to him, so why was this time so different?

Brushing the hair out of her eyes, his eyes gazed over the features on her face. Even though he always said she was ugly, that was just something he said to get her riled up. Really, truthfully, Momoi was his type of girl. She had it all, big stuff, the right curves, soft skin, and something that nobody knew about him, which is everything.

Her sleeping face was angelic in his eyes, his heart sped up every time he looked at her, and his dreams and thoughts were always filled with her. And when she was with Kuroko, he felt angry and sadden, even though he should be happy for his two friends. Aomine didn't know what this feeling was, he had no experience and no knowledge of it, since his head was mostly always filled with Basketball.

Unknowingly, the ace was entranced by her. He laced his fingers through her soft pink hair, remembering so many memories of them together, of when she would get mad at him for something he did. But, at those times she would only pout or cry, he doesn't remember much memories of when she would smile at him. Whenever she would smile at Kuroko, he always wished he could trade with the shadow, so he would be on the receiving end of that smile. It seemed in relationships, the shadow held the light and the light was a shadow.

Aomine remembered what they had said about making her cry, hopefully apologizing will make her smile at him, like she always did with Kuroko. A small smile laid on his lips, looking down at the sleeping woman before him. "Satsuki...I'm sorry."

Red eyes watched them from a nearby two story window. Smiling slightly, Akashi nodded his head at his teammates. "The final plan will commence."

* * *

After class, Aomine and Momoi came back arguing...again.

"Stupid Dai-chan!" Momoi yelled at the ace. "Why didn't you wake me up! And you skipped class too!"

"It's not my fault you left yourself unprotected." Aomine retorted. All the sudden Aomine lost his balance and fell onto Momoi, bringing them crashing to the ground. The tan ace felt warmth enveloped him as they finally notice the position they were in, with their lips together.

Momoi was the first to react first, pulling back from the sudden kiss. Blushing, she looked up to see a shocked and not moving Aomine. "Dai-chan?"

His nickname brought him back to the present. "Ah...s-sorry." He hurriedly got off of her and turned his face away from her.

But, they could still see it, the blush that now covered the ace's face. Kise grinned and stepped toward him. "Was that your first kiss, Aominecchi?"

"Sh-Shut up, Kise." Aomine said, pushing the copycat away. Right now his mind was going crazy from that one kiss. Then he just remembered how all those fangirls of Kise's acted like. His gaze landed on a slightly flustered and still surprised, Momoi.

"Satsuki...I...I'm sorry about earlier."

"Dai-chan?..." Momoi wondered why he was apologizing, since that was so unlike him. She just giggled and grinned at him, making him stop breathing. "...Thanks, Dai-chan."

As she stood there with a bright smile on her face, Aomine couldn't stop the beating in his chest to stop and the blush to cover his cheeks.

With that one smile, he finally realized something. He didn't know when or how but, he, Daiki Aomine had fallen for Satsuki Momoi.

_'Thank you for smiling, Satsuki.'_

* * *

**Omake**

"It's not my fault you left yourself unprotected." Aomine retorted. All the sudden Aomine lost his balance and fell, not onto Momoi but, the floor. The tanned ace laid there flat on the ground.

"Dai-chan, are you okay?" Momoi asked.

Everyone turned to the one responsible. "Sorry, my misdirection was off." Kuroko replied to everyone's stares.

"What am I a basketball, Testu?" Aomine replied, angrily, standing up.

"Well you do almost resemble one, Aominecchi." Kise piped in.

Murasakibara nodded while crunching on a chip. "Your right, Ki-chin~."

"In what way!?"

Everyone just shrugged their shoulders, not knowing what to say.

"Whatever." Aomine picked up his stuff. "I'm leaving."

Before he could even take one step towards the door, a sadistic atmosphere came from behind him. "And where do you think your going, Daiki." The short red haired boy asked.

"Um...home?"

"NO!" Kise ran in between them. "We were just going to go do that extra practice, you told us to do, Akashicchi. Right, Aominecchi?"

"What ex-" Kise hit him with his elbow. "I mean...yeah we were just gonna do that."

Akashi never changed his expression. "Well okay then, triple practice for you then, Daiki."

"What?! Why?!"

"Good luck, Dai-chan!" Momoi cheered, beaming a smile at him.

All he could do is stare at her dumbly and blush. "Uh...yeah..."

Everyone couldn't help but, smile at his idiocy.

* * *

A/N: I hoped you enjoyed! Okay I know I should be working on my other fanfics but, this oneshot idea has been bugging me for quite some time now. And I've been recently obsessed with this Anime/Manga. And if this doesn't make any sense, I'm glad you agree. Really I just wanted to write a Aomine x Momoi fic. Aomine is my fav. character and Kise comes close to second so, I just had to write this. And if you noticed I didn't put as much Midorima in here, it's not the fact that he is one of my most least fav characters, it's just I didn't where to fit him in at. The omake at the end is just a funny thing I put in there, cause I remembered that they do these funny omakes at that the end of some Manga chapters. Sorry if any characters were OOC.

**Anyway, thanks to anyone who reads and reviews. Have a great day! Read and Review Please!**


End file.
